Talwyn Apogee
Talwyn Apogee è il capitano della Forza di Difesa di Polaris, proprietaria della Stazione Spaziale Apogee e personaggio di supporto nella serie. Storia ''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione '''Talwyn': "Quindi sei un Lombax che non ha mai visto un altro Lombax, non sa dove sono o qual è il loro segreto. È talmente..." Clank: "Ironico?" Talwyn: "Lui dev'essere quello furbo" '-Talwyn a Ratchet' Dopo la figuraccia di Cronk e Zephyr, Talwyn fa notare che da qui in poi se ne sarebbe occupata lei. Puntando la propria arma contro Ratchet e Clank, si congratula con loro invitandoli a uscire dalla zona di pressurizzazione, poiché odia il rumore della decompressione dei corpi nello spazio. Ma quando nota che Ratchet è un Lombax cambia immediatamente atteggiamento e inizia ad approcciare con lui, spiegando che siccome questa è la base di suo padre, Tachyon la ritiene posseditrice del Segreto Lombax. Poco dopo richiama Cronk che ha parlato di Max Apogee al passato, e lo corregge con il verbo presente. Quando Clank menziona i Pirati Spaziali di Ardolis, Talwyn intuisce di cercare lì per recuperare l'Artefatto Lombax. Prima di partire, chiede a Ratchet di chiudere tutto e si scusa con lui per il trattamento di prima. Alla Base Pirata si connette all'unità di navigazione del Lombax per informarlo della vicinanza alla sala del tesoro e della concentrazione dei pirati su di loro. Lancia un ordigno fumogeno a Slag definendolo un vecchio arrugginito e invita l'amico a raggiungerla alla torre del teschio per consegnargli l’artefatto. La si vede esaminarlo con tanta attenzione da chiedere a Cronk e Zephyr di darle un paio di secondi per pensare. Quando Ratchet arriva Talwyn glielo consegna chiedendogli di occuparsene, e non appena lui lo attiva riconosce subito Rykan V, suggerendo che il Segreto Lombax deve trovarsi lì. Invia così le coordinate del luogo all'Aphelion dandosi appuntamento con i due laggiù. Giunta alla Raffineria di Lava, chiede a Ratchet di occuparsi di Cronk e Zephyr siccome è da molto che non vedono un vero combattimento. Poco dopo lo informa di aver trovato la zona in cui dovrebbe esserci il Segreto Lombax, spiegando che è poco dopo lo Spazioporto. Consiglia però di fare attenzione poiché le truppe di Tachyon stanno setacciando la zona. Suggerisce ai quattro di nascondersi, perché un enorme battaglione di soldati si sta dirigendo verso di loro; informa Ratchet del fatto che avrebbe cercato la posizione dal cielo dato che il fuoco è troppo potente per un atterraggio, e più avanti gli conferma il punto d’incontro nel settore quattro su un’isola rocciosa a suo avviso troppo sospetta, dimostrandosi sorpresa della reale esistenza del segreto. Una volta sul punto deride Ratchet per non sapere leggere il Lombax e provvede a esaminare lo scritto: “In questa stanza c’è un segreto per sconfiggere i Cragmiti. Fino a qui hai navigato ma senza coda sei fregato”. Ironizza sul laboratorio vuoto e osserva il filmato lì presente riportando Ratchet e Clank sul tema principale e proponendo di raggiungere l’area test di Sargasso. A suo avviso la buona notizia è che Tachyon non sa del pianeta, quella cattiva che forse avranno altri problemi di cui occuparsi (come Kerchu e Grunthor). Una volta qui inizia a setacciare il posto in cerca di una zona d’atterraggio e del Segreto Lombax, che vuole localizzare con il software di analisi sotterranea scandagliando il pianeta. All’improvviso si ritrova pedinata da una Cannoniera di Tachyon e viene catturata nonostante il tentativo di seminarla nella palude. ]]Condotta alla Prigione di Zordoom come numero 979B, Talwyn è liberata da Ratchet e si complimenta con lui per l’evasione, affermando che sa come far colpo su una ragazza; chiede come facesse a conoscere la sua posizione e non ottenendo alcuna riposta taglia il discorso suggerendo di fuggire. I tre violano lo Statuto Zordoom 36-A e si fanno strada tra i Drofidi fino all’ascensore, dove Talwyn si divide da Ratchet e Clank per recuperare Cronk e Zephyr. Più tardi manda al Lombax un messaggio ringraziandolo per l’aiuto. Risponde al segnale arrivatole dal Passaggio di Ublik con disponibilità, assicurando che avrebbe raggiunto la sua posizione. Si ritrova infatti su Reepor con i propri amici, per rintracciare Qwark. Chiarisce di saper prendersi cura di sé stessa ed esamina i canali nemici per trovare il supereroe. Sente che stanno tenendo un prigioniero e propone di catturare le postazioni di controllo per distruggere la barriera principale; ordina a Cronk e Zephyr di piazzare le cariche in modo da entrare e restare sulle torrette mentre lei, Ratchet e Clank vanno in cerca del Dimensionatore. Quando i robot distruggono finalmente il campo di forza su sua richiesta, lei e il duo affrontano delle Guardie Ossidiane e raggiungono lo scudo successivo, che però non si disattiva in alcun modo. Ipotizzando che ci sia un generatore d’emergenza, si allontana in cerca di un percorso alternativo. Successivamente viene vista allestire la sua nave per partire, quando improvvisamente Ratchet arriva. Talwyn è felicissima di rivederlo e gli chiede se si sente bene, ma quando capisce che Clank non c’è esprime solidarietà al Lombax, solo per ritrovarsi il piccolo robot improvvisamente sulla scena. Sentito che Meridian City è attaccata, spiega a Ratchet che deve respingere l’invasione e che si sarebbero rivisti sistemato Cronk. Lo assiste comunque a distanza, triangolando il segnale di SOS di Qwark nella zona di costruzione del settore tre e illustrando che si trova dall’altra parte del condotto. Dice di volerlo seguire dall’unità di navigazione e che si contatteranno quanto prima. Su Fastoon Talwyn risponde alla chiamata di Zephyr dicendo di riceverlo e che distruggendo i Magna Cannoni lei avrebbe trovato Tachyon. Quando la strada è libera, atterra nel cortile e informa Ratchet di aver visto un Incrociatore Imperiale entrare scortato in città. Si fa coprire durante l’infiltrazione nel terminale, dove supera la protezione crittografica e abbassa il ponte. Ascolta anche il discorso dell’imperatore e scopre dove conduce una delle porte su richiesta del Lombax, facendo notare che se Tachyon si barrica nella Corte di Azimuth servirà poi la chiave d’accesso per i campi di forza. Pertanto annuncia di dirigersi alla torre di sicurezza, e trovata la chiave chiede a Ratchet di girare il ponte per permetterle di riconfigurare il terminale del campo di forza, e di coprirla mentre lavora con le celle energetiche. Talwyn si accorge che Tachyon ha criptato la matrice del campo di forza e si prepara pertanto a trasferire la potenza degli interruttori d’ingresso. Una volta fatto si incontrano e insieme li sbloccano accedendo alla corte. Qui offre potenza di fuoco a Ratchet nel suo scontro con Tachyon fino a quando entrambi vengono risucchiati in un’altra dimensione. La si rivede nella Stazione Spaziale Apogee al risveglio di Ratchet, dove ascolta infastidita le imprecazioni piratesche di Qwark e chiede a Zephyr di fare attenzione con la testa di Cronk, che può esplodere da un momento all’altro. Osserva poi stupita Clank essere rapito dagli Zoni. ''Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro ''”Stai attento Ratchet. Merdegraw è un pianeta molto pericoloso: i visitatori non graditi vengono fatti scomparire” '-Talwyn' Grazie a IRIS, Talwyn e Ratchet trovano una pista da seguire per rintracciare il robot scomparso: un certo Angstrom Darkwater che probabilmente ha dei collegamenti con gli Zoni. Quindi arrivano al Mare delle Azzorre dove incontrano Rusty Pete e Sprocket. Talwyn chiede a quest’ultimo se è lui il Capitano Darkwater, dal momento che lo stanno cercando, e in seguito si unisce a Ratchet nella fuga affermando che poteva andare meglio. Viene messa in un cannone assieme a lui e sparata sull’Isola di Hoolefar. Dopo essersi ripresa chiede al Lombax se sta bene, siccome ha bevuto qualche decina di litri d’acqua; durante il tragitto Talwyn pensa che Rusty Pete li ha ingannati dato che Darkwater è morto e non ci sono Zoni su Merdegraw. Arrivati alla spiaggia incontrano Barnabus Worley, a cui Talwyn spiega l’intenzione di contattare un amico, e si dividono per cercare di riattivare le turbine. Durante l’esplorazione alcuni Hoolefoid continuano a parlarle di una certa “maledizione”, fatto che la turba abbastanza. Più tardi chiede a Ratchet di raggiungerla dal trasmettitore d'emergenza per cercare un buon Versabolt da sfruttare, motivo per cui parte alla ricerca di un Rivenditore GrummelNet senza successo. Quando Worley dà loro accesso all’Occhio di Ossidiana, Talwyn riceve un segnale da Rusty Pete e lo raggiunge al molo. Gli spiega che l’occhio non funziona e che Darkwater ha nascosto la Stella Fulcro, chiedendogli dov'è la sua mappa. Alle Grotte del Domani resta accidentalmente bloccata dietro a una grata ma si fa promettere da Ratchet di tornare a salvarla, e successivamente viene attaccata da Pirati Non-morti e Pythor. Tornata all’Isola di Hoolefar aiuta l'amico a respingere l’orda di pirati, accorgendosi che li stanno aggirando. Dopo aver difeso la porta di Raritanio senza farli entrare, riesce a scacciarli e spiega al Lombax la necessità di trovare Darkwater prima che torni per un’altra “incursione”. Gli chiede se ha idea di dov'è andato. Alla fine intuiscono che la Mappa del Tesoro di Darkwater contiene le risposte e grazie a essa arrivano all'omonimo covo scortati dal Contrabbandiere. Talwyn capisce che il pirata deve essere da qualche parte e si accorge delle piattaforme sommerse che conducono alla sala del tesoro. Una volta all’ingresso mostra a Ratchet l’ombra riflessa dalle rovine ma si accorge ben presto della trappola. Successivamente viene rapita da Slag-Darkwater. Ratchet raggiunge il Mare delle Azzorre per salvarla. Quando lo vede arrivare, Talwyn spiega di stare bene e che serve il marchio della morte per far breccia nella barriera in cui è intrappolata, suggerendogli di provare con un teschio pirata. Poco dopo consiglia di andare alla ricerca della Stella Fulcro, poiché i pirati hanno intenzione di saccheggiare la Dimensione degli Zoni. Sconfitto il nemico, Talwyn torna a Hoolefar con Ratchet e tramite l’Occhio di Ossidiana vede che Clank si trova nella Nebulosa Breegus. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced ''”RATCHET!” '-Talwyn dopo aver reincontrato Ratchet' Talwyn è vista allenarsi con un Negoziatore quando Ratchet arriva alla Stazione Spaziale Apogee. Spiega di avere a disposizione ancora tre round e rivendica la sua bravura nella mira, quando colpisce erroneamente il muro dietro cui si trovano Ratchet, Clank, Cronk e Zephyr. Non appena vede il Lombax lo abbraccia in fretta e furia, spiegando che da quando Igliak è scomparso un mese prima mette la stazione a disposizione del governo di Polaris come posto di comando. Aggiunge che anche Umbris, Zaurik e Fastoon sono spariti, che Cronk sta cercando tutte le persone disponibili per combattere e che fino alla settimana prima non sapevano nemmeno con cosa avevano a che fare. Tuttavia, ora che tutto è chiaro, si stanno preparando a un assalto coordinato da Qwark. Poco dopo presenta Ratchet a Sasha Phyronix, senza sapere che i due si conoscono già. Gli spiega l’intenzione di vedere quanto Zogg è bravo a gestire un attacco militare su vasta scala e che con ogni fortuna sarebbe finito tutto in un’ora. Inoltre svela che quando ha perso le elezioni tutti lo hanno creduto rapito dai Pirati Spaziali, a tal punto da inviare una squadra di ricerca per trovarlo, e conforta Ratchet per la morte di Azimuth, spiegandogli che tristezza e senso di colpa sono una brutta combinazione. Domanda poi come fa a conoscere Sasha. Viene vista ascoltare il messaggio dei Ranger Galattici e intuisce che la Galassia Artemis è stata spostata; informa il Lombax del fatto che Sasha e suo padre hanno perso il contatto e tempo dopo è vista allenarsi con la Cazar ai bersagli. Le racconta che un anno prima ha dimenticato la posizione del generatore di gravità, ritrovandosi a sguazzare in assenza di peso per due giorni prima che i Teracnoidi risolvessero il problema (sebbene, a suo dire, ne è comunque valsa la pena). Quando Zogg chiede di avere Ratchet e Clank, Talwyn gli domanda come possono essere sicuri che non li avrebbe uccisi. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories '''Ratchet': ”Tal, abbiamo trovato il ponte. Cosa stai facendo?” Talwyn: ”Oh, sai. Cerco di sopravvivere” '-Ratchet e Talwyn' Cerca di convincere Ratchet a non consegnarsi ad Artemis, dal momento che lo ritiene un suicidio. Lo accompagna alla Nebula Hestrus per il teletrasporto da Zogg insistendo che è troppo rischioso: può esserci uno squadrone della morte in attesa o addirittura una fossa di lava. Inoltre si fa promettere che, in caso il Markaziano non mantenga la parola, scappi con il frammento della Cometa di Surinox. Poi lo abbraccia dicendo di rivolerlo indietro, e chiede a Clank di prendersi cura di lui. Più tardi, durante l’attacco alla Nave da guerra di Zogg, chiede a Ratchet se ha trovato il frammento e quando capisce la sua intenzione di restare a bordo gli ricorda la promessa fatta, sebbene in seguito lo raggiunga per un supporto. Ordina quindi di prendere il frammento e scappare, ma resta accidentalmente bloccata con Zogg. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms ''”Non associare il genio di mio padre alla tua insanità!” '-Talwyn a Zogg' Come prigioniera si ritrova presto a dialogarci, rispondendogli che la sua topaia è molto meno piacevole. Conferma di essere la figlia di Max Apogee facendogli presente che non l’ha abbandonata e che lei è orgogliosa del suo operato. In seguito viene raggiunta da Vorn Garblak, che la fa fuggire. Insieme si allontanano furtivamente ma quando sono scoperti da Zogg Talwyn corre verso l’uscita. Però, prima di poterci arrivare, è teletrasportata via assieme al resto dell’equipaggio. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes ''”Dovrei chiedere cosa sta facendo qui?” '-Talwyn sull’Idraulico' Tenuta in ostaggio da Zogg, si libera mordendogli il braccio; dice a Ratchet di sparargli, sebbene riesca a scappare. Suggerisce di usare l’acquedotto per raggiungerlo, poiché porta a una delle gallerie di teletrasporto. Dopo aver rischiato di annegare viene salvata dall’Idraulico, e scampata ai Mr. Zurkon raggiunge Zogg ascoltando il dialogo tra lui e Vorn. Dopo la sconfitta del Markaziano la si vede tirare un sospiro di sollievo. ''Ratchet & Clank: Nexus ''"Ehi, Ratchet... non riesco a respirare! Non c'è ossigeno! La vita mi sta passando davanti agli occhi..." '-Lo scherzo di Talwyn' Mentre Ratchet e Clank riaccoppiano il convertitore ionico del sistema di alimentazione sul ponte tre della Nebulox 7, Talwyn usa un'olo-chiamata per comunicare con loro. Dopo un breve scherzetto iniziale a cui il Lombax non crede, si arrende, ma ricorda che la prima volta l'ha fatto ridere. Chiede se l'avaria a cui stanno lavorando è grave e confida che prima consegnano Vendra Prog al Penitenziario di Vartax e meglio è. Infine raccomanda al Lombax di non svegliarla dal Criosonno senza Cronk e Zephyr. Viene contattata da Ratchet e Clank e domanda immediatamente se stanno bene, poiché il modulo di navigazione li indica nel Settore di Zarkov. Rimane scioccata nel sapere che Cronk e Zaphyr sono morti e chiede agli eroi di tornare a Meridian City dato che sono tutto ciò che le rimane. Decide di aiutarli durante il viaggio e comunica che Neftin e Vendra risultano nella lista degli evacuati dal Settore di Zarkov. Quando viene a sapere di un terremoto, Talwyn spiega che non ce ne sono mai stati su Yerek; informa anche che le Caverne di Azeril si trovano sul versante opposto della montagna e che la via più breve è attraverso le fogne: a suo avviso nascondono qualcosa, quindi avrebbe presto inviato rinforzi in cambio di continui aggiornamenti. Talwyn consiglia di fare attenzione, dato che non sa a cosa sta lavorando Pollyx. llustra a Ratchet e Clank che secondo l'ufficio di urbanistica la pompa principale delle fogne di Weeblesnog City è collegata al bacino idrico principale e attivandola avrebbero prosciugato la stanza. Mentre i due sono su Thram, Talwyn li aggiorna sulla posizione del Signore degli Anti, che secondo un satellite di Polaris è nel Settore Cerulean e ha già distrutto sei avamposti. A causa dei loro impegni contro i Thug, inoltre, le squadre di difesa non possono intervenire e quindi con probabilità se ne sarebbe occupata lei stessa. Ma su consiglio di Ratchet desiste e va a Meridian City per dichiarare lo stato d'emergenza in base al piano del Lombax. Quando finalmente si riuniscono su Igliak, Talwyn abbraccia l'eroe e risponde di voler ancora pensare a Cronk e Zephyr come se esistessero; aggiunge di non essere riuscita a disattivare il sistema di sicurezza dato che Qwark ha scordato il codice, ma dopo essere entrata nelle comunicazioni del museo chiede a Ratchet di incamminarsi verso l'area di storia dei Lombax. Poco dopo si rifà viva dicendo di aver parlato con il capitano, e che lui e Neftin Prog li stanno raggiungendo. Ratchet le fornisce spiegazioni e Talwyn replica dicendo che probabilmente non hanno scelta. Quando li richiama avvisa che gli Anti stanno attaccando Meridian City e che Mr. Occhio avanza verso Neftin per distruggere il Dimensionatore; se ciò accade, non potranno più liberarsi dell'invasione. Mentre il Lombax si batte con il Signore degli Anti, chiede a Talwyn come sta e viene a sapere che nonostante i nemici l'hanno messa all'angolo, è riuscita a seminarli nella biblioteca. Aspetto Porta bandana e sciarpa rosse, abbinate a un completino verde dalle spalle grigie. I pantaloni sono neri e indossa una cintura con varie sacchette. Ha stivali marroni e capelli neri stirati. Ovviamente porta dei guanti. Personalità Ama riprendere gli altri ricorrendo al suo senso dell'umorismo, immancabile anche nelle situazioni peggiori. Indomita e coraggiosa, ma leggermente egocentrica. Abilità Agile e scattante, Talwyn combatte con pistole ricorrendo alla precisione. Spesso sfrutta un jetpack che le permette di volare ovunque. Citazioni *''Questo è mio!'' *''Ottimo lavoro!'' *''Ben fatto Ratchet! Ho visto l’esplosione da quassù'' *''Ricorda, i tuoi amici si prendono cura di te'' *''State andando forte!'' *''Ora sarebbe un buon momento per usare una di quelle fantastiche armi!'' *''Esatto. Immagino che tu lo conosca'' Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro'' *Ratchet & Clank Calendario 2010 *''Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo'' (menzionata, apparsa) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War'' (menzionata) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Tutti Per Uno'' (menzionata) *''Ratchet & Clank: Before the Nexus'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Nexus'' *''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS4) (menzionata, apparsa) Curiosità * Non si può fare a meno di notare il rapporto di reciproco interesse che c'è tra Ratchet e Talwyn. Molti fan hanno infatti ipotizzato che i due fossero fidanzati, e la conferma di ciò è arrivata da TJ Fixman durante un'intervista. *In quasi tutte le avventure dove appare, Talwyn viene rapita e poi salvata. *Ha dedicato una canzone a Ratchet su Radio Pirata. *Senz'altro è legata alle Industrie Apogee. Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro Categoria:Personaggi della serie a fumetti Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Before the Nexus Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Nexus